Senior Year to Remember
by KahnLurvesPuckleBerry
Summary: Puck and Rachel break up at the end of Junior year. When something happens over the summer, how will it effect their Senior year and their relationship? Puckleberry all the way. Hate on Quinn...for now.
1. Finding Out

**I don't own Glee. If I did, Puckleberry would have been endgame...and Finn would have ended up with Quinn...Read and review, please(:**

 _August 17, 2010_

Rachel knew there was definitely something wrong with her. She was constantly dizzy and tired. When she missed her period, she bought a pregnancy test and called Santana.

"Talk to me." Santana answered in true Lopez fashion. Rachel took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't. All she could do was cry.

"B? What's going on?!" Santana freaked out. Her best friend never cried like this unless it had to do with Puck, Rachel's ex. When Rachel said nothing, Santana ran out to her car and drove to the Berry residence. She hung up as she was walking into the house.

"Rae?" She called. She heard crying coming from upstairs, so that's where she headed. She found Rachel sitting on the floor, holding a box of tampons and a pregnancy test in her hands. Santana sighed as she realized what was happening. She sat on the floor next to Rachel and just held her, letting her cry.

"Is it his?" Santana asked after Rachel had calmed down. Rachel nodded.

"Yes. There is no possible way for it to be anyone else's." Rachel said.

"You need to make a doctor's appointment, and then you need to call Noah." Santana said, using Puck's first name to make Rachel listen to her. Rachel flinched at the sound of her ex's name and sighed.

"I can't call him. He hates me. You heard him. I ruined his life." She said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"If you actually believe that, you're dumber than I thought." She snapped. She, of course, knew the real reason that Puck broke things off with Rachel. She pulled her phone out and opened her texts.

"You can't tell him, San." Rachel said, slowly getting up off the floor. Santana rolled her eyes again.

"No, Berry. I'm not telling him. That's your business. I'm telling you that I have proof that Puck doesn't hate you." She said as she find the messages. "Here, read them." She handed Rachel the phone.

 _July 7, 2010. 3:54 pm_

 _You're lucky I don't kill you, Puckerman. -Satan-_

 _July 7, 2010. 3:55 pm_

 _You don't know shit, Satan. I'm doing this for her own good. She deserves New York, and Broadway, and that Tony award that she's been dreaming of since we were six years old. I'm just going to drag her the fuck down. I'm just a burden, Satan. -Puck-_

 _July 7, 2010. 3:59 pm_

 _The FUCK you are! You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you, Puckerman? Rachel fucking loves you, dumbass! She doesn't see you as a fucking burden. Remember the Lima Loser you were a year ago? You're no longer that fucking person, Noah Elijah Puckerman. You're Rachel Berry's Noah. You're not Puck anymore...not really. Fix this shit, Puck. Fix it NOW. -Satan-_

 _July 7, 2010. 4:02 pm_

 _I can't, San. Even though I want to so bad, and I love her more than ANYTHING, I can't. I told her that she ruined my life...that I hate her. She'll never talk to me again. -Puck-_

Rachel couldn't read anymore after that. Noah still loved her. She was angry with him for lying to her, and for breaking up with her for something so incredibly stupid, but she wasn't heartbroken anymore. She handed the phone back to Santana and stood up.

"Where you going?" Santana asked. Rachel just shrugged.

"Come with me. This isn't something you'll want to miss." She said. Santana laughed shortly and followed Rachel to the car.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Read and review. I appreciate constructive criticism. but let's keep it civil, please(:**


	2. Telling Noah

**I own nothing...I just like to play with them for a while(: Read and review.**

At Finn Hudson's house, Noah Puckerman was sitting on the grass, watching his best friends play basketball. He sighed as he, again, thought about how much he missed Rachel. He heard some car doors slam and he jumped up to go see who it was. The guys; Finn, Mike, Matt, and Artie, followed him. Puck was surprised to see his ex girlfriend's car sitting there. Rachel was standing next to Santana in front of the car, looking extremely angry.

"Hey, Rachel." Finn greeted her.

"Hello, Finn. Michael, Matthew, Artie." She said, her angry gaze locked on Puck. She stormed forward and struck him in the face. Puck stumbled back in surprise.

"What the **fuck** , Rach?" He exclaimed. She stepped back away from him and glared.

"You want to know 'what the fuck,' Noah? How about this? You lied to me, you ass!" She yelled. Noah was confused, and slightly turned on by the sound of Rachel swearing. He glanced around, hoping to figure out what the hell was going on. When his eyes landed on Santana's guilty face, he knew immediately.

"You fucking told her?! The fuck is wrong with you, Satan?!" He yelled. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame her because you were being an idiot, Noah. There's nothing wrong with her, you asshole!" She yelled at him.

"Okay, can we stop with the calling me an ass, and other variations of the word, please? There is an honest to God reason I didn't tell you the real reason I broke up with you, Rach." Noah said. Rachel's face softened slightly.

"Which is what? Your own damn insecurities! You guys fucking love each other! I know that I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure that means you don't fucking lie to your soul mate, Noah Elijah! You also don't say shit you don't mean!" Santana ranted. Rachel sighed.

"Noah, I'm sorry. I thought you knew you weren't a burden. You still aren't. I still love you more than anything in this whole world." Rachel admitted. Santana cleared her throat. "Well, not more than one thing." she corrected herself. Noah nodded, slightly confused.

"I didn't know I wasn't a burden. I had abso-fucking-lutely no idea. I still felt like Lima Loser. I thought you'd be better off without me. You have no idea how much I regret saying those things to you...how much it killed me to walk away from the best thing that ever happened to me. Rach, you have no idea how many times I dialed your number or almost came over and told you that I never meant any of those things. I was afraid of how in love with you I am." He said. Rachel sighed.

"Noah, don't you know me by now? I am very aware of how you felt. You don't think I was scared? I knew the entire time I was with Finn, that we wouldn't last. The feelings I have for you and the feelings I thought I had for him were way different. My feelings for you scared me. But, I'd rather be scared and with you, than scared and alone." She said. Puck took a step and invaded Rachel's personal space.

"So, does that mean I get to tell you that I love you again?" He asked. Rachel stifled a smile.

"Noah, you have to promise to talk to me. You can't just break up with me because you think it's what's best." She said

"I promise I will. Just please, be my girl again." He pleaded. Rachel smiled brightly.

"Oh, Noah. Of course. I love you, and you're stuck with us." She said. Noah froze.

"Us?" He asked. Rachel grinned. She placed Noah's hand on her belly and looked up at him. Puck's eyes grew.

"Rach. Babe, tell me you're serious. I couldn't handle it if you were joking." He exclaimed.

"Noah, I'm pregnant, and I can't do this without you." She said. Noah picked her up and swung her around.

"Noah!" Rachel shrieked. She laughed as he sat her down.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, this won't be like my last child. I'm going to be here for you and our baby. I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I love you." He said before kissing her for the first time in a month.

"How touching. Man-Hands is knocked up. Oh, Jacob Ben-Israel is going to have a field day." Quinn Fabray had shown up without anyone noticing. "Why don't you tell her how you came running to me as soon as you were rid of her. How you told me that you never really loved her.: She said, smirking. Rachel sighed and pushed out of Noah's grasp.

"Rach, I swear, I-" Rachel held her hand up to stop him.

"Noah. I know. Quinn, you're a miserable, manipulative, lying, conniving, pathetically lonely little bitch. Noah would never go back to you, he'd never tell you he never loved me, because he does. Whether we're together or not, he'd never make the same mistake twice where you're concerned." She snapped. Santana and Puck smirked. Quinn opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm not finished!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm not like you. I'm keeping and raising my child. Noah is helping me. Make no mistake about it. The days of Rachel Berry laying down and taking shit from Quinn Fabray are over. Noah is mine. Keep your disgusting claws off!" She snapped. Quinn gasped and stepped toward Rachel.

"Bitch, I dare you." Santana snapped, stepping into Quinn's way.

"Quinn, leave." Finn spoke up before any blood could be shed.

"This isn't over, Man-Hands." Quinn snapped before leaving.

 **Oh Snap! Rachel stood up for herself and her family! Read and review, please!**


End file.
